nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars
There are currently 66 cars in the game currently as of November 21st 2011. The Cars are split up in three Tiers. Tier 1, 2 and 3 (also known as T1, T2 and T3). There will be a Tier 4 before 2012 but a release date has not been given. Before August 24th 2011 in-game cash car's used to have 4 car colours. These was then removed to only 1 colour. This was made to save place for the upcomming cars. Cars in bold will require SpeedBoost to buy. With other words you have to pay real money to get it. The latest car released was Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni New cars usually gets added on Tuesday's or Wedensday's and Friday's in Live Updates or Maintenance Window's Tier 1 (15) *'Chevrolet Camaro SS' *'Chevrolet Chevelle SS' *Dodge Challenger R/T *Dodge Charger R/T *Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *'Mazda MX5' (Discontinued SpeedBoost gift) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Nissan 240SX S13 *'Nissan Fairlady 240ZG' *Nissan Silvia S15 *'Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R C10' *Pontiac GTO 65 (Juggernaut Available) *Toyota Corolla AE86 *Volkswagen Scirocco *'Volkswagen GTI MK1' Tier 2 (29) *'Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro' *'Audi RS4' *Audi S5 *Audi TT RS Coupe *'BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution' *BMW Z4M E86 Coupe *'BMW 135i Coupe' *'Chevrolet Corvette Stingray' *Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee (Juggernaut is Available) *'Ford Escort RS Cosworth' *'Ford Focus RS' *Lexus IS-F *Lotus Elise *'Lotus Exige Cup 260' *Mazda RX-7 *'Mazda RX-7 RZ' *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *'Nissan Skyline GT-R R32' *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 *Porsche Cayman S *'Renault Sport Mégane R.S.' *'Shelby Daytona Coupe' *Subaru Impreza WRX STi *'Subaru Impreza WRX STi Hatchback' *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf R32 Tier 3 (22) *'Aston Martin V12 Vantage' *Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro *'Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro' *'Bentley Continential Super Sport' *BMW M3 GTR E46 *'BMW M3 E92' *'BMW Z4 GT3' *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Dodge Viper SRT10''' (Juggernaut is Available)' *Ford GT *'Ford Mustang Boss 302 (Discontinued Boostgift)' *'Ford Mustang RTR-X''' *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *'Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 Valentino Balboni' *'Lamborghini Murcielago LP640' *'Lotus Evora' *'Mercedes-Benz McLaren 722 Edition' *Nissan GT-R R35 *'Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 (Only as Boost Gift)' *'Porsche 911 GT3 RS' *'Porsche 911 Turbo 997TT' *Porsche 959 ''Manufacturers (21)'' *Audi (6) *Aston Martin (1) *Bentley (1) *BMW (6) *Chevrolet (4) *Dodge (4) *Ford (4) *Lamborghini (3) *Lexus (1) *Lotus (3) *Mazda (4) *Mercedes-Benz (1) *Mitsubishi (3) *Nissan (10) *Porsche (4) *Pontiac (1) *Renault Sport (1) *Shelby (1) *Subaru (2) *Toyota (2) *Volkswagen (3) Future Cars This is a List off Cars that has been leaked out in the game files but yet has no release date and havent been confirmed that these cars ever will be released. The cars can only be driven currently if you hack them. *Renault Mégane (Codename: MEGANE) - MUSTANGBOSS69 (Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969) - ELCAMINO (Chevrolet El Camino SS) - FIREBIRD78 (Pontiac Firebird Formula) Here is a list of Cars other HEX-files or other leaks in the game. They have no confirmation but has some potential of being released later in the Future. These cars has no Car Folders meaning that they cant be hacked. Most of these car names comes imported from older NFS Games. *Acura Integra Acura RSX Acura NSX Alfa Romeo Brera Aston Martin DB9 Aston Martin DBR9 Audi S4 Audi A3 Audi A3 2.0T Quattro Audi A4 BMW 328i BMW 480i BMW M5 BMW M6 Bugatti Veyron Cadillac CTS Cadillac CTS-V Cadillac CTS-V R Cadillac Escalade Corvette C5A Corvette C6 Corvette C6R Corvette C6 Competition Chevrolet Cobalt SS Chevrolet Cavalier *Chevrolet Chevelle Chrysler 300C Dodge Duster Dodge Neon Dodge Polara Dodge RAM Dodge Charger '07 Dodge Super 8 Hemi Ferrarri 360 Fiat Grande Punto Ford Crown Victoria Ford Focus S T Ford GT40 Ford Mustang GT Terlingua Fox Hotcar (Unknown) Honda RSX Honda Civic Honda Integra Honda Prelude Honda S2000 Hummer H1 Hummer H2 Hummer H3 Hyundai Tiburon Infiniti G35 Jaguar XK Koenigsegg CCX Lamborghini Diablo Lexus IS-300 Lincoln Navigator Lotus Europa *Mazda RX-8 Mazda Protege McLaren F1 Mercedes-Benz CL55 Mercedes-Benz SL500 Mercedes-Benz SL65 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mercedes-Benz CLK500 Mini Cooper S Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX '99 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 8 Mitsubishi 3000GT Nissan 300ZX Nissan Sentra Nissan Silvia S14 A98 Pagani Zonda F Peugeot 206 Plymouth Barracuda Plymouth Road Runner Plymouth Hemi Cuda Porsche Cri (?) Porsche 911 (996) Porsche 911 Carrera S Porsche 911 Carrera GT Porsche 918 RSR Porsche Carrera GT Porsche 911 GT2 Porsche 928 V8 Porsche DP6 (?) Porsche GT4 R Reanult Clio Scion TC Seat Leon Cupra Shelby GT500 KR Shelby GT500 Toyota Celica Toyota MR2 TVR Cerbera TVR Tuscan Ult SR (???) Vauxhall Monaro Volkswagen Jetta M4 Volkswagen Jetta M3 Volkswagen Cabrio [1] Manufactures List (Unconfirmed) This is a list of Brands that does'nt exist yet in the game but eventually could. These cars come from the file CarLogoesLarge.bin and can be opened with Groovy Hex Editior *Acura *Bugatti *Cadillac *Chrysler *Ferrari *Fiat *Honda *Infinity *Jaguar *Koenigsegg *Lincoln *Maserati *McLaren *Mini *Pagani *Peugeot *Plymouth *Scion *Seat *Terlingua *TWR *Vauxhall Car History This is a List of all cars that was available from the start of the game 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHALLENGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T 80 DAY & 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 MITSUBISHI ECLIPSE GT 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S13 240SX 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 NISSAN S15 SILVIA 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 TOYOTA COROLLA AE86 80 DAY $ 20.000 $ 10-07-27 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO 80 DAY $ 30.000 $ 10-07-27 T2 AUDI S5 150 DAY $ 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 BMW Z4 M COUPE 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LEXUS IS-F 150 DAY & 2100 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 LOTUS ELISE 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MAZDA RX-7 150 DAY & 2700 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO IX 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 350Z 150 DAY & 1800 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 NISSAN 370Z 150 DAY & 1500 SB & 250000 $ 10-07-27 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S 150 DAY & 3000 SB & 400000 $ 10-07-27 T2 SUBARU WRX STI 150 DAY & 1000 SB & 130000 $ 10-07-27 T2 VOLKSWAGEN R32 GOLF 150 DAY & & 60000 $ 10-07-27 T3 AUDI R8 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 BMW M3 GTR E46 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 1200000 $ 10-07-27 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 300 DAY & 5500 SB & 850000 $ 10-07-27 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 300 DAY & 4500 SB & 600000 $ 10-07-27 T3 NISSAN R35 GT-R 300 DAY & 3300 SB & 600000 $ This is a List of all cars released after 28th July 2010 10-09-28 T2 BMW 135I STOCK 150 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T3 BMW M3 E92 STOCK 300 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T2 MITSUBISHI LANCER EVO STOCK X 150 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T3 PORSCHE 911 STOCK 300 SB RENTAL 10-09-28 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA 400.000 $ 10-10-22 T1 MAZDA MAZDASPEED 3 T-MOBILE EDITION DISCONTINUED 10-11-18 T1 DODGE CHARGER R/T ROYAL PURPLE 35.000 $ 10-11-18 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI ROYALPURPLE 160.000 $ 10-11-18 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO ROYALPURPLE 700.000 $ 10-12-09 T2 NISSAN GT-R VSPEC UNDERGROUND 200 SB DAY 10-12-09 T2 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO SHIFT2 LIMITED EDITION 10-12-16 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO SNOWFLAKE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-01-11 T2 MITSUBISHI EVO X RYO 200 SB RENTAL 11-01-26 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 80 SB RENTAL 11-01-26 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 LIMITED EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-02-01 T2 NISSAN 350Z Z33 UNDERGROUND 2 200 SB RENTAL 11-02-08 T2 LEXUS IS-F THE BEAUTY 3000 SB (WEB ONLY) 11-02-08 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 THE BEAST 5500 SB 11-02-21 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 5000 SB 11-03-02 T3 AUDI TT RS COUPE 200 SB RENTRAL 11-03-02 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO SPECIAL SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-03-03 T2 NISSAN 350Z UNDERGROUND 2 3000 Speedboost 11-03-03 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE R34 STOCK 60.000 $ 11-03-18 T2 AUDI TT RS COUPE 2700 Speedboost 11-03-22 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO LP640 5500 Speedboost 11-03-22 T2 TOYOTA SUPRA SHIFT 2 EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-03-30 T2 DODGE VIPERSRT8 SUPERBEE JUGGERNAUT 3000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T2 PONTIAC GTO 65 STOCK 30.000 $ 11-04-12 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 JUGGERNAUT 1000 Speedboost 11-04-12 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 JUGGERNAUT 5000 Speedboost 11-04-19 T2 MAZDA RX-7 BATTLE MASCHINE EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T2 FORD ESCORT RS COSWORTH 2700 Speedboost 11-05-03 T3 FORD GT 5000 Speedboost 11-05-10 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-05-17 T3 PORSCHE 911 TURBO ROSE EDITION 5000 Speedboost 11-05-24 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO ZACK EDITION 900 Speedboost 11-06-01 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO 3000 Speedboost 11-06-07 T1 PONTIAC GTO 65 RED TEAM ESCAPE SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-06-14 T3 LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO COP EDITION 3300 Speedboost 11-06-21 T2 AUDI A1 CLUBSPORT QUATTRO SPEED 3300 Speedboost 11-06-28 T3 BMW Z4 GT3 TEAM NEED FOR SPEED 5500 Speedboost 11-07-05 T2 AUDI TT RS VESNA SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-07-12 T2 BMW M3 E46 SILVER SPEEDBOOST 4500 Speedboost 11-07-19 T2 BMW 135I FLEXOR 2700 Speedboost 11-07-26 T3 PORSCHE 959 YEAR ONE 4800 Speedboost 11-07-26 T3 PORSCHE 959 STOCK 1.000.000 $ 11-07-26 T3 DODGE VIPER SRT10 STOCK 1.000.000 $ 11-07-26 T2 NISSAN 350Z UNDERGROUND 2 EDITION 300.000 $ 11-07-26 T1 VOLKSWAGEN SCIROCCO ZACK EDITION 80.000 $ 11-08-02 T2 LOTUS EXIGE CUP 260 3000 Speedboost 11-08-09 T1 MAZDA MX-5 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-08-09 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS GREY 5500 Speedboost 11-08-16 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S TREASURE HUNT 3000 Speedboost 11-08-24 T2 AUDI RS4 2700 Speedboost 11-08-24 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ MCLAREN 722 EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-08-30 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GTR V-SPEC R34 ART DIRECTOR SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-08-30 T3 PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS COP EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-09-01 T2 BMW Z4 M COUPE TONY'S PIZZA RENTAL RENTAL CAR 0 SB 11-09-06 T1 NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GTR 1500 Speedboost 11-09-06 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO DARIUS EDITION 1.200.000 $ 11-09-13 T2 MITSUBISHI EVO X SHATTER EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-09-13 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE 5500 Speedboost 11-09-21 T1 CHEVROLET CHEVELLE SS 1500 Speedboost 11-09-21 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR MCLAREN GLEAM EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-09-23 T2 MAZDA RX-7 RZ 3000 Speedboost 11-09-26 T3 FORD MUSTANG BOSS 302 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-09-27 T3 BMW M3 E92 GRIP EDITION 4500 Speedboost 11-09-30 T1 VOLKSWAGEN GOLF GTI MK1 1500 Speedboost 11-10-04 T2 CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY 2700 Speedboost 11-10-04 T2 PORSCHE CAYMAN S SHIFT EDITION 2700 Speedboost 11-10-08 T3 LOTUS EVORA 5500 Speedboost 11-10-11 T2 SHELBY DAYTONA COUPE 2700 Speedboost 11-10-11 T2 MAZDA RX-7 BATTLE MACHINE EDITION 300.000 $ 11-10-14 T3 FORD MUSTANG RTR-X 5500 Speedboost 11-10-19 T1 NISSAN FAIRLADY 240ZG 1500 Speedboost 11-10-19 T2 RENAULT SPORT MEGANE R.S. 3000 Speedboost 11-10-21 T3 AUDI R8 4.2 FSI QUATTRO SHIFT EDITION 4500 Speedboost 11-10-21 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE COP EDITION SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-10-25 T2 SUBARU IMPREZA WRX STI HATCHBACK 2700 Speedboost 11-10-25 T3 BENTLEY CONTINENTIAL SUPER SPORT 5500 Speedboost 11-10-28 T3 FORD GT 850.000 $ 11-10-28 T1 NISSAN SILVIA S15 COP EDITION 1500 Speedboost 11-10-31 T3 NISSAN GT-R SPECV R35 SPEEDBOOST GIFT 11-11-01 T2 FORD FOCUS RS 1500 Speedboost 11-11-04 T2 AUDI TT RS COUPE 400.000 $ 11-11-04 T3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR MCLAREN COP EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-11-08 T2 BMW M3 E30 SPORT EVOLUTION 3000 Speedboost 11-11-10 T3 AUDI R8 COUPÉ 5.2 FSI QUATTRO 5500 Speedboost 11-11-14 T3 ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE 5500 Speedboost 11-11-16 T1 CHEVROLET CAMARO SS 1500 Speedboost 11-11-16 T3 CHEVROLET CORVETTE Z06 CROSS EDITION 5500 Speedboost 11-11-18 T2 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R R32 2700 Speedboost 11-11-21 T3 LAMBORGHINI GALLARO LP550-2 VALENTINO BALBONI SPEEDBOOST GIFT SPEEDBOOST GIFT = ONLY AVAILABLE WITH PURCHASE OF 8000 & 17500 BOOST PACKAGE Category:Cars Category:Game Information Category:Future of NFS World